Growing Evil
by euphellys
Summary: L'encre glisse sous sa peau, ondule en d'élégantes arabesques aussi noires que la nuit et vient dessiner la marque sur son avant bras. Ses yeux le brûlent mais il tient bon et ne faillit pas. C'est bientôt fini, se rassure-t-il. Quelques secondes, puis la baguette s'éloignera et un sourire vainqueur ourlera les lèvres du maître. Il lui faudra alors s'incliner.
1. Chapter 1

.

Une histoire sur Peter Pettigrow. Si on m'avait dit que j'en écrirai une un jour, je n'y aurais pas cru. Mais le fait est que _Growing Evil_ prend bel et bien pour sujet ce personnage ô combien détesté mais également diablement intéressant. S'il me fallait expliquer ce titre, qui va de pair avec le personnage, je me contenterais de vous décomposer le nom "Pettigrow" ; une des traduction du mot anglais "petty" étant "mesquin" et "grow" signifiant "grandir".

Cette histoire comportera au total 9 petits morceaux. Je dis petits morceaux parce que c'est ni plus ni moins ce dont il s'agit. Les chapitres de cette histoire ne sont ni des drabbles ni des chapitres à part entière, ils ne se suivent d'ailleurs même pas dans le temps, mais à eux tous ils relatent la descente aux Enfers de Peter.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une excellente lecture ! Les reviews sont toujours appréciées aussi n'hésitez pas, ça me permettra de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.

.

* * *

.

.

 **CHAPITRE PREMIER**

« L'innocente faiblesse »

.

.

* * *

.

— Calme-toi, ça va bien se passer.

Dans la fièvre qui agite le quai, la voix de Mrs Pettigrow semble venir d'un autre univers. C'est sûrement pour cela que Peter ne la croit pas vraiment alors qu'elle tente de le rassurer. _Que sait-elle donc de l'avenir ?_ se dit-il. Rien, de toute évidence, sinon ses trente années de vie n'auraient pas le goût terreux du champ de la bataille entre son cœur et ses erreurs. Mais il cesse quand même de sa balancer nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre. Il sait que sa mère a horreur de cette habitude qu'il a prise et il n'a pas envie de s'en aller pour Poudlard avec ses cris pour derniers souvenirs.

Son regard balaye le quai 9 ¾, suintant de cris, de rires et de joie, et cette boule d'appréhension qui lui obstrue la gorge depuis qu'il a quitté l'appartement miteux de son enfance se fait encore un peu plus grosse. Maintenant qu'il fait face à cette mer immense de visages inconnus, l'excitation du départ n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Cette foule étrangère le terrifie et il ne se sent pas capable de la fendre sans s'y noyer.

Un premier sifflement fait crisser ses oreilles et Peter frissonne violemment. _Plus que cinq minutes,_ songe-t-il avec effroi. Son souffle s'accélère et sa mère doit l'avoir entendu puisqu'elle l'attire contre elle avec tendresse pour une dernière étreinte avant leur longue séparation. Quatre mois. Le garçon aimerait se dire que ce ne sont que des secondes dans la durée de toute une vie, mais il sait au fond de lui que, lorsqu'il reviendra, tout aura changé. Alors il essaie comme il peut de retenir ses larmes, écoute les recommandations chuchotées par sa mère et la laisse l'embrasser sur le front. Lorsqu'elle le pousse vers le Poudlard Express, c'est uniquement pour elle qu'il s'empare fermement de sa valise et, à petits pas, éprouve le bitume de la plateforme.

— Amuse-toi bien ! entend-il alors que la porte coulissante du wagon se referme derrière lui.

Une fois à bord du train, toute familiarité s'évanouit. Il ne connait ni ces couloirs à l'ambiance feutrée ni les propriétaires de ces sourires enjoués, et une vague de panique le submerge de nouveau. Dans l'explosion de bruits qui l'entoure, seuls ses halètements craintifs lui paraissent empreints de douceur et Peter s'y accroche comme s'il s'agissait du fil de sa vie et qu'il devait vite l'arracher des doigts d'Atropos avant qu'elle ne le coupe. [1]

.

* * *

.

.

 _[1] Atropos est la dernière des Trois Moires de la mythologie grecque (les Trois Parques pour ceux qui sont plus familiers avec la mythologie romaine). Ce sont les divinités du Destin : Clotho tisse le fil de la vie, Lachésis le déroule et Atropos le coupe._


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

 **CHAPITRE DEUXIÈME**

« Les humiliations coupables »

.

.

* * *

.

Autour de lui, des encouragements fusent. À ses pieds, un regard de mépris qui dissimule difficilement une appréhension croissante le fixe. Il ne sait pas vraiment lequel lui fait le plus d'effet. Le regard, sans doute. Ce regard noir et farouche d'un adolescent qui cherche juste à ne pas montrer ses faiblesses. D'une certaine façon, Peter comprend ces yeux bien plus qu'il ne comprend ces exclamations puissantes emplies d'excitation qui résonnent à ses oreilles. Il se reconnait en eux. Et c'est exactement pour ça qu'il finit par les ignorer et que des filaments vermillons s'échappent de la pointe de sa baguette pointée vers eux, venant frapper la poitrine de leur propriétaire.

Quand les pas rythmiques et sévères du professeur McGonagall atteignent les lieux de l'altercation, il est déjà loin, soufflant bruyamment en tentant de suivre le rythme de fuite instauré par ses amis.

— Tu l'as vraiment pas loupé, Peter ! le félicite James Potter. Servilus avait bien besoin qu'on lui redonne un peu de couleurs et ce bleu cache parfaitement ses cheveux gras !

Trop essoufflé pour articuler le moindre mot, c'est l''éclat de rire de Sirius Black qui se substitue à Peter pour lui répondre.

— C'est que ça l'embellirait presque ! s'exclame-t-il avec enthousiasme. Nous sommes décidément bien trop généreux avec lui...

Et le voilà qui rit à nouveau, accompagné de James. Remus Lupin, lui, ne dit rien. Il fait mine d'être plongé dans la lecture d'un parchemin qui se trouvait dans sa poche pour ne pas avoir à réagir et Peter mise sur les respirations saccadées qui soulèvent toujours son torse pour faire de même. Lorsque, enfin, elles s'espacent et finissent par disparaître, le sujet de la conversation a changé. Adieu Severus Rogue, désormais c'est le prochain match de Quidditch qui est sous le feu des projecteurs.

C'est souvent ainsi que ça se passe de toute manière. Peter suit. Peter fuit. Peter pense, et Peter laisse passer ses chances. Et alors qu'ils regagnent la salle commune des Gryffondor, chaque dalle du couloir semble lui rappeler qu'humilier pour ne pas se faire humilier est une raison suffisante pour culpabiliser.

.

* * *

.

.

Un avis à donner ? C'est juste en-dessous...


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

 **CHAPITRE TROISIÈME**

« Les épines de la vérité »

.

.

* * *

.

— Il va falloir me retravailler sérieusement ce sort, Pettigrow ! Quatre cours que nous sommes dessus et rien ne sort de votre baguette !

Honteux, Peter baisse la tête alors que McGonagall s'éloigne et va féliciter James pour la texture parfaite de son chat transformé en service à thé. Il ne fait pourtant que ça, travailler ! Tous les soirs, il s'exerce encore et encore, parfois aidé de Remus, toujours fidèle au poste. Mais rien à faire, son chat ne fait que miauler, comme pour lui rappeler en un ricanement animal à quel point il est nul. Alors qu'il reporte ses yeux sur les poils longs du vieil angora qui somnole devant lui, Peter sursaute en entendant un ricanement bien réel s'élever derrière lui. Vif mais manquant de trébucher, il se retourne et tombe nez à nez avec Evan Rosier qui se moque ouvertement de lui, un sourire découvrant sa dentition parfaite aux lèvres.

— Toujours pas décidé à voir la vérité en face, Pettigrow ? s'enquit-il en se penchant avec cette fluidité qui n'appartient qu'aux gens beaux et sûrs d'eux – où peut-être est-ce la même chose, dans le fond ?

— Que... Quelle vérité ? bafouille Peter en se reculant, déstabilisé par cette proximité soudaine avec ce Serpentard que Sirius a désigné comme l'un de ses ennemis.

— Celle qui tu susurre tous les jours que tu es bien trop pitoyable et dénué de talent pour traîner avec Potter, Black et Lupin.

L'indignation le saisit mais il sait déjà qu'il n'aura rien à répliquer. Et puis, de toute façon, quelle importance si Rosier reprend déjà la parole ?

— Ils n'ont rien à t'offrir si ce n'est le reflet de ta propre insignifiance, Pettigrow. Nous, en revanche...

La sonnerie lui coupe le sifflet mais n'empêche en rien Peter de voir la main de son vis-à-vis caresser l'étoffe de sa chemise au niveau de son avant-bras alors que la salle de classe se vide. Puis un nouveau ricanement fend l'air, si bien qu'il ne sait plus très bien si c'est une proposition ou une moquerie qu'on vient de lui faire.

.

* * *

.

.

La descente aux Enfers s'amorce doucement...


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

 **CHAPITRE QUATRIÈME**

« La trahison indélébile »

.

.

* * *

.

Ploc. Ploc. Ploc. Pl...

Peter se lève et, d'un geste irrité, empoigne le mélangeur du robinet qui fait des siennes et le renfonce jusqu'à être certain qu'il ne continuera pas à goutter. Il a des choses autrement plus importantes à faire que de s'agacer sur les échos minables de la misère dans laquelle il vit. Comme se demander pour la millième fois s'il doit réellement transplaner à l'adresse remise par Rosier ou bien accepter l'invitation à prendre un verre de Remus.

L'horloge semble décider pour lui quand elle sonne sept coups net et précis qui font se hérisser les poils de son dos. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il jette un œil à la photo, monument d'insouciance et de légèreté, punaisée sur le placard de la cuisine. Vite avant d'être en retard, il s'en empare, fait des quatre sourires repus qu'elle affichait des confettis, laisse le tout s'éparpiller au sol et disparaît en un craquement sonore.

Le parc qui l'accueille alors transpire le luxe et la richesse. Mais Peter est trop emmitouflé dans son manteau de peur pour s'attarder sur les plantes exotiques sagement entretenues ou les ombres gigantesques diffusées par la bâtisse plantée devant lui. En revanche, se faire accueillir par un elfe de maison si fatigué que s'incliner face à lui ne semble pas le fruit de sa propre volonté lui fait l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre et il sent son appréhension s'accroître encore davantage.

— Ah, siffle une voix alors qu'il est conduit dans un salon qui contiendrait sans peine quatre exemplaires de son propre appartement. Nous t'attendions.

Par il ne sait quel miracle, Peter réussit à répondre et à venir se placer aux côtés des ombres silencieuses d'obéissance qui font cercle au centre de la pièce. Il n'hésite même plus quand on lui demande de tendre le bras, comme s'il avait choisi le monde auquel il voulait appartenir. L'horreur de ce qu'il est en train de faire ne le frappe même plus alors que l'encre glisse sous sa peau, ondule en d'élégantes arabesques aussi noires que la nuit et vient dessiner la marque sur son avant bras. Ses yeux le brûlent, sa peau hurle de douleur, mais il tient bon et de faillit pas. _C'est bientôt fini_ , se rassure-t-il. Quelques secondes, puis la baguette s'éloignera et un sourire vainqueur ourlera les lèvres du maître. Il lui faudra alors s'incliner.

.

* * *

.

.

Le point de non retour.


End file.
